Conventionally, in optical communications using an optical transmission member such as an optical fiber and an optical waveguide, an optical module including a light emitting element such as a surface-emitting laser (for example, VCSEL: Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser) has been used. The optical module includes an optical receptacle which allows for incidence of light containing communication information emitted from light emitting element on an end surface of the optical transmission member.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an optical module including a lens array component (optical receptacle) connected to an optical cable, and a circuit board on which a light emitting-and-receiving element (photoelectric conversion device) is disposed. The lens array component is molded by injection molding with resin. The lens array component includes: a device side lens part configured to allow light emitted from the light emitting-and-receiving element to enter the inside; a fiber side lens part configured to emit light travelling through the inside toward an end portion of the optical cable; and a reflecting surface configured to reflect the light incident on the device side lens part toward the fiber side lens part. In addition, on the side surface on which the fiber side lens part of the lens array component is disposed, a pair of guide pins to be inserted to a connector part attached at an end of the optical cable are disposed. In addition, gate track parts remain at center portions of other opposite side surfaces where the guide pins are not disposed. In plan view of the lens array component, the outer periphery portion of the lens array component has a large thickness, and the center portion of the lens array component has a small thickness.
In the lens array component of the optical module disclosed in PTL 1, the center portion and the outer periphery portion have thicknesses different from each other to prevent generation of weld lines on the light path of the light traveling in the lens array component.